Aizen Takes Control
by IchiRuki7
Summary: Will Aizen really take control of the Soul Society? Or will he be defeated? I guess you will just have to find out  :


**Hey, I am trying out some new Fan Fiction ideas! Tell me what you think, so please R&R! Thanks to some of you wonderful readers out there that are giving me super sweet messages in my inbox! It really means a lot. Thank you all, IchiRuki7 (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach…I do enjoy being addicted to it though! Tite Kubo is the creator of my addiction, and to that I thank him very deeply! Haha now for the story (:**

The sirens of the Seireitei were going off…Shinigami usually never hears this alarm unless it was an emergency, a life changing emergency. Exactly like when Ichigo Kurosaki and the other Ryoka invaded the Seireitei in order to save Rukia Kuchiki, which changed life in the Soul Society immensely. This alarm was going to go off no matter what, to warn everybody that something was not normal in the seireitei. To warn them of the only major enemy they had.

Everyone in the 13 court guard squads had definitely been alerted about this emergency by now, whatever was going on. The streets were bare except for Yoruichi and Soi Fon. They had been walking around for the past few hours just talking. That's what friends do right? They were soon going to be doing a lot together…Good or bad. Once the siren had gone off their hearts started to beat uncontrollably, this could only mean one thing.

AIZEN!

Aizen was an evil man, who wanted control and power. That is exactly what he was aiming for that evening in the soul Society. Even if it meant taking away lives of his old friends. Either way nothing could stop him from what he was going to do. He is a very powerful and evil person, that of which no one but possibly Ichigo Kurosaki could defeat and kill.

Immediately Yoruichi and Soi Fon ran down the streets to the headquarters. They ran in the door. The room that should be hectic and filled with captains and lieutenants was completely dark. Just as if everyone had already left to go fight. This was not the case. The door quickly slammed behind them, leaving them to their fears, what the hell is going on.

There were screams outside the door, then silence. A silence which happened to be the worst thing that could happen in this situation. Not the silence you want when things are loud and noisy, and you are trying to read a book. This silence was the silence of death, innocent deaths.

Yoruichi turned her head very slowly towards Soi Fon. Even though it was dark Soi Fon sensed the movement and screamed. She screamed so the whole Soul Society could here. Yoruichi used her hand to muffle the scream, but it was too late.

The door quickly shut. As if someone had opened it, but without a sound. There were two very quick footsteps, then nothing.

"I can't have you two morons screaming like that, when I am doing business." The voice appeared into thin air, with no body to claim it.

"I uh…She uh…We uh..." Soi Fon panicked.

"Oh shut your mouth! I don't have time for fun and games when I still have all of the seireitei to wipe out!" The voice yelled, and then made a swift move to the corner.

"Who are you? What do you want here?" Soi Fon screamed in terror.

"Oh Soi Fon, you should know or at least be able to tell."

"You bastard…How dare you hurt these people, the people that used to be your friends."

Yoruichi was on the other side of the room looking for a weapon of any kind. It was hard to see in the dark. She was using her hands to fiddle around on the table, looking for anything good enough to get him distracted so Soi Fon and she could get away.

Then there was a shatter, a break of glass. She had been caught.

"Get over here Yoruichi!" the voice yelled!

Yoruichi quickly picked up a piece of glass, a small piece of glass. Glass all has the same sharp frigid edges, so it should do the same damage.

This was not true.

The body was now visible, barely. Visible enough to make out who it was. Of course both Soi Fon and Yoruichi already knew that it was Aizen, after all the trouble he had caused the Soul Society, of course it was Aizen. Yet when Yoruichi and him were face to face. She was still surprised.

Yoruichi clutched the glass cutting her own hand. Quickly before Yoroichi could try to hurt him, Aizen crabbed her wrist and opened the door. They were alone outside now. The screams then the silence happened all over again, Yoruichi was dead.

Soi Fon was standing shocked in fear, probably already dead herself. Aizen came back in a few minutes later with his zonpakutou.

"Please don't." Soi Fon pleaded. Of course this never worked when you are about to be killed.

"I have to…You know this." Aizen replied with a smirk on his face.

…

There was no more question or answer. Aizen took his zonpakutou and forced it against Soi Fon's neck, and in a sweeping motion he cut. He cut so fast, that when Soi Fon was dying in those few seconds she was relieved to be dead.

Aizen was very proud of his crime. He then took the head of both Soi Fon and Yoruichi with him as a trophy. As he walked out the door, he was not upset at all to have killed two young girls that were completely innocent. This was the way he had always pictured everything going down. There were only a few more steps in his absurd yet evil plan to take over the Soul Society. One of those steps was to destroy Ichigo Kurosaki his arch enemy!

**Thank you so much for reading! Please tell me if you liked it. R&R my Bleach writers! (: I will be posting more chapters very soon if you like this! Also another big thank you to my friend Miku Alli for her help with these complicated Japanese words, lol. THANK YOU!**


End file.
